shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunion: The Short Celebration
INTRODUCTION-ZORO The scorpion fell to its side gushing blood from several gashes left by the wanderer’s swords. Zoro figured it’d be dead within seconds and continued walking; he was after all close to his destination. A few more minutes of barren desert and he finally saw it. A lone building in the middle of the sand, The Spider Café, his home he’d been away from for so long. He opened the front door slowly not sure what to expect. Damien’s eyes focused on the door as it slowly opened, wondering who of the three would be first he smiled a little hoping it would by Syura. However he was sadly wrong as Zoro walked in wiping fresh blood from his swords. Damien “Well this is most unexpected Zoro, I figured you to be the last one here not the first. “ Damien bowed “Welcome home.” Zoro returned Damien’s bow before walking to a side table and taking a seat. Lying his swords on the table he looks back at Damien “Somehow I knew you would look exactly the same Damien, It’s good to see you again-“*he paused for a moment looking around*”-it’s good to be home again.” INTRODUCTION SYURA ''' Adjusting her long tan cloak Syura smiled, it’d been nearly 2 years since her, Eren, and Zoro had gone on solo escort missions throughout the Grand Line. They had agreed to meet again at a specific point in this desert country, looking around she had to smile*“This place hasn’t changed at all, I guess deserts don’t change all that much. Sand moves but it’s still the desert.” * she pauses looking out over the sand finding what she has waited two years to see again, The Spider Café, the Fate Assassins base of operations stood just in sight. Tossing her cloak she ran laughing until she was in range before teleporting behind the front door landing at Damien’s feet.” Damien laughed putting his hand out and helping Syura to her feet before bowing grandly sweeping his mantle in a gentlemanly manner* “ My dear Syura, you’ve grown-“* his eyes smolder softly as they trail over her body*”-so nicely. It’s good to see you again. However I thought for sure you would be here first. Tsk Tsk deary, Zoro beat you here by a week.” * A mocking voice is heard from across the room * “Do you ever wear real clothes Syura?” She accepted Damien’s hand before curtsying in response to his bow. Her eyes widen as the second voice is heard causing her to slowly turn to see Zoro leaning against the wall, noting that as always he is shirtless* “you’re berating my fashion while your shirtless Zoro? I guess you never change.” Even with the snarky response she can’t help but smile at her old friend.* “Now where the hell is Eren? Oh, Damien did you know people think he is a vampire now? '''INTRODUCTION- “BLOOD-LORD” EREN As if in response to Syura’s words a figure appears in the doorway behind them, dressed dominantly in black and red, Eren Grins* “ Yes I have obtained that title after certain exploits,” His red eyes flicker from person to person before resting on Damien “however it seems that only vampires wear full outfits now a days, hmmmm “ he walks calmly to the bar pouring himself a drink before turning back to his old friends, “…….Is anyone going to say anything?...oh! “ he blinks disabling his Devils Fruit ability as his eyes shift the their natural color and the dense aura of bloodlust fades. “ sorry about that, I keep it on almost all the time now.” As he speaks the others shake themselves Zoro “wow you’ve changed a bit Eren” Syura” that was….actually scary for once” Damien “yes it does seem that vampires are the only ones to wear full outfits…” All four laugh before getting their own drinks and shouting “CHEERS!!” INTRODUCTION- ARSEN Crouched behind a large rock Arsen waited as the group gathered, he had been there for over a week now waiting for them all to get there. He smiles as his bow forms “finally worthy prey…” drawing the bow an arrow of energy springs to life. “Who to hit first…. Syura...or Eren?” exhaling slowly he shoots, and immediately nocks and fires another arrow on the same path* INSIDE THE CAFÉ Amidst the Boisterous voices and clanking of glasses Syura and Zoro suddenly stopped and focused their attention on the East wall of the Café, Syura starts “Everyone do...” Syura’s warning is interrupted as the middle of the wall violently explodes inward showering them with debris. The group barely has time to recover before a second arrow flies through the room blowing out the opposite wall. Damien watching the ceiling as it cracks “we need to leave, now.” Syura, Zoro, and Eren run out of the building immediately while Damien grabs a bottle from behind the counter before joining them. Zoro drawing his swords “Finally I get to kill someone again.” Syura draws her trademark twin blades holding both of them backhanded “Reward for the kill?” Damien chuckles* “Whoever gets the kill doesn’t have to help rebuild the bar.” As he speaks the Spiders Café collapses. ARSEN Watches as all four escape the building “Shoulda aimed for one of them…awell.” Using soru and geppo to flit around the sand dunes and sky he fires a barrage of energy arrows at the group though not aiming for any individual* ASSASSINS All four feel the assault coming... Syura “Kami-e!” her body starts swaying much like paper in a breeze effectively dodging all incoming attacks. Zoro closes his eyes sensing where the attacks are coming from and moving accordingly, on a whim he slices at one of the arrows only to have his sword cut it in two but not alter its path at all. Damien and Eren both seem to disappear from view as they dodge the oncoming arrows at high speeds* ARSEN Watching them dodge he smirks noticing Damien separate himself from the group * “bad idea Vampire. You’re going down first.” * nocking three energy arrows at once he draws his bow, * “Soru” Appears in front of Damien immediately releasing his arrows into the vampires torso before flitting away* SYURA Syura watched in horror as a man appeared in front of Damien. A moment later three arrows tore through his back before exploding, sending Damien’s body flying forward. She paused horror stricken just long enough for an arrow to tear into her shoulder leaving a small clean hole straight through and forcing her to lose grip of one of her knives, Gasping* “ AH!...” ARSEN Smiles as another of his arrows hit its mark making Syura’s left arm useless, using this opportunity he strikes again* “Soru!” *he appears on Syura’s left side mid spin* “Tekkai!” * hardening his body he finishes his spin smashing his left elbow into her injured shoulder while using armament haki on his right leg causing it to appear black as he drives his knee up into her chest, with both impacts happening at the same time he feels several bones in Syura’s body give* EREN Rolling away from the initial barrage he catches sight of Damien’s body before he sees the brutal assault on Syura, he winces hearing several bones snap. Growling his eyes flash back to red as a dense aura of Blood Lust covers the area around him. Drawing his sword he adopts his stance slowly edging toward Zoro. ZORO-EREN Gripping his swords harder as he watched two of his friends defeated faster than he ever thought possible. He takes his stance as Eren moves beside him.* “Did you see the guy?” Eren growls* “Barely, whoever he is he’s used Soru, Geppo, Tekkai, and armament haki so far. Syura couldn’t even react in time…” EREN-ZORO-ARSEN Both men pause as Arsen appears by Syura’s body, digging his foot under her stomach he kicks her over next to Damien* “Neither of them are dead, I made sure I didn’t hit the vampires heart and the girl... she has a lot of breaks and a hole in her shoulder but she should live….” He chuckles as a sword forms in his right hand and his entire left arm blackens* “would you two like to try me? Feel free to attack me together. You’ll both be on the floor with your friends soon enough. Eren smiles discarding his coat* “You’re going to defend against three swords with one?” *laughing* “Are you stupid!?” Arsen joins in his laughter* “Ah your right!?” *chuckles* “and yet Damien had two swords and Syura had multiple knives! Look at them!?” *breaks down laughing again* Zoro growls* “Enough!” *Lunges striking with both swords in an X shape aiming for Arsen’s torso while Eren dashes to the side before slashing at Arsen’s side* Arsen’s eyes flash open just before their swords hit him* “Tekkai” * the blades collide with his body and stop, raising his left arm still covered in armament haki he casually brushes their blades away* “This is the power gap between the grand line and the new world. Learn it.” *spinning he goes to sweep their legs before he is suddenly overcome with a draining feeling* Eren grins having blocked Arsen’s kick with the Sea-stone guard on his boot* “Sea-stones a bitch isn’t it?” *shifting he throws his own kick catching Arsen in the side of the head and knocking him off his feet* Rolling to his feet again Arsen lightly touches his head, his hand coming away with blood* “Damn that hurt,” * focuses on Eren* “Screw your blood-lust form. Soru.” *Dashing toward Eren already spinning with his haki infused arm aiming for Eren’s head. Zoro sees the attack coming quickly blocking Arsen’s arm with his swords before pushing it up and kicking him in the side. Eren slashes at him again aiming for his back.* Arsen glares at Zoro as he blocks his arm, barely noticing the kick, catching sight of Eren’s sword he spins while bending backward causing Eren’s strike to go high and continue toward Zoro. Continuing his movement he lands on his hands quickly spinning on one palm while coating his legs in Armament haki kicking both men in the sides.* Zoro ducked to dodge Eren’s blade before being hit hard by Arsen’s kick causing him to be knocked off his feet and into the air.* Eren, thrown off balance from the force of his own swing was caught off guard by Arsen’s kick. The force of which knocked him to the ground.* Pushing off with one hand Arsen throws himself into a front flip smashing his leg across Eren’s chest pinning him to the floor before holding his hand over Eren’s stomach. His sword quickly takes shape impaling Eren to the ground through his stomach.* Eren coughs up blood from the impact of Arsen’s leg before gasping, eyes bulging as the sword pierces his torso. His vision dims before finally going black.* ARSEN – ZORO Zoro stares speechless as Eren is nearly killed; only the slight rise and fall of his chest as evidence that he is alive. His eyes move to Arsen watching as he kicks Eren’s body next to Damien and Syura.* “We never had a chance did we?” Arsen watches him calmly* “No. I don’t believe you did” Dropping his blades to his sides* “What do you want from us? Why show up just to destroy us like this?” Grinning* “What I want is for you four to join my crew. I came here to see how strong you all were. To be honest the four of you were disappointing. Regardless, I want you to join me. If you do you will be escorted to my ship and my medical team will take care of them,” *Gestures absently toward the bodies *“what do you say?” Sighs sheathing his swords* “ Syura is our leader, ….. We will join you under one condition. You rename your crew The Fate Pirates.” Arsen smiles*“I figured that would be part of the deal. Done. Now to bring the injured to the ship.” *Pulling a baby den-den mushi from his quiver* “Tsuyo, we have 3 unconscious. Be a dear and come carry two of them…. Thank you.” Category:Fate Pirates Category:Masterreaper